


Soragakure no Sato

by Ku_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Haku, Intelligent Naruto, Kage Naruto, Superpower Naruto, Village OC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ku_chan/pseuds/Ku_chan
Summary: Naruto desapareceu de Konoha há oito anos. Um grupo de mercenários, denominado Sora, apareceu há cinco anos. Agora, uma nova vila shinobi surgiu. Seu misterioso líder possui uma estranha semelhança com o Yondaime Hokage, sem mencionar dois kekkei genkais muito poderosos. O equilíbrio de poder das Nações Elementares estava prestes a mudar.





	Soragakure no Sato

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto não me pertence. Essa fanfic possuirá personagens OC, assim como alguns personagens baseados personagens de outros animes, mas não será uma fic crossover. Essa fanfic conterá conteúdo fortes, tais como: violência, mutilação, assassinato e sexo explícito. Se você não se sente confortável com esse tipo de conteúdo, por favor, pressione as teclas Ctrl+W. Para informações futuras sobre a fic e seus personagens, estarei disponibilizando um link para um fórum, onde eu postei essas informações.

Naruto estava encolhido em um canto escuro de seu apartamento, as mãos pressionando seus ouvidos, em uma tentativa vã de abafar os gritos de ódio do aldeões em frente a seu apartamento. A única coisa que o mantinha seguro da violência física, eram os três guardas ANBU, que o Hokage tinha designado para mantê-lo seguro. Porém, essa proteção era apenas o suficiente para impedir a agressão física, a agressão verbal que Naruto sofria não podia ser impedida. Gritos de ‘monstro’ e ‘demônio’ eram ouvidos, enquanto alguns exigiam sua morte. Aos cinco anos, Naruto não sabia o motivo para que eles dissessem essas coisas. Não apenas as palavras de ódio o assustavam, mas os olhares frios que recebia o faziam se sentir indesejado a cada segundo. Ele não conseguia entender. O que ele podia ter feito, para causar todo esse ódio?

“ **Você não fez nada, gaki.** ” Falou uma voz profunda, fazendo com que Naruto se assustasse e olhasse em volta de seu apartamento.

– Quem está aí? Apareça! – Mandou, tentando esconder seu medo. Será que um dos aldeões conseguiu entrar em seu apartamento?

Uma risada, que soava muito parecia com um rosnado, foi sua resposta.

“ **Feche seus olhos, gaki.** ” Mandou a voz.

Hesitante, Naruto o fez e, no segundo seguinte, ele não estava mais em seu apartamento, mas em um tipo de calabouço de pedra escuro. A sua frente, atrás de algum tipo de cela, encontrava-se um homem. O homem era alto, com cabelos vermelhos longos e rebeldes. Seu rosto era forte, com marcas duas vermelhas em linha horizontal em cada bochecha, os olhos afiados eram de um vermelho escarlate escuro, com a pupila era em fenda como a de um gato. Ele estava usando um kimono de batalha branco com detalhes em chamas vermelhas, e uma armadura de metal cinza escuro protegendo seu peito. Seus pés estavam descalços, exibindo unhas longas e afiadas, como garras, o mesmo em suas mãos. Mesmo atrás daquelas grades, Naruto podia sentir a forte presença intimidante que o homem possuía. Era evidente que ele era um ser muito poderoso.

– Q-quem é você…? – Perguntou Naruto recuando dois paços, sua voz gaguejando. – Onde eu estou?!

Um sorriso malicioso, que exibiu um longo par de caninos afiados, foi sua resposta.

– Vocês, humanos, me chamam por muitos nomes: Demônio, Yoko, Kyuubi no Kitsune…

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram ao escutar o último nome. Ele sabia _quem_ era o Kyuubi! Não havia ninguém, em toda a sua aldeia, que não sabia da história. Há cinco anos, um monstro terrível tinha atacado Konoha. Ninguém sabia o motivo, mas o monstro era um terrível demônio em forma de uma raposa de nove caudas. Maior do que uma grande montanha, com suas longas caudas que poderiam causar terremotos e tsunamis, ele destruiu a vila. Teria sido o fim da aldeia, se o Yondaime Hokage, o mais forte shinobi de Konoha, não houvesse um poderoso jutsu e matado o demônio. Porém, o jutsu tinha tido um preço… para destruir a besta nove de cauda, o Yondaime teve de sacrificar sua própria vida. Era por isso que ele era aclamado por todos em Konoha como seu maior herói.

Com base na história, Naruto sabia que deveria ser impossível. O Kyuubi deveria estar morto e, ainda assim, lá estava um homem que de dizia ser a mesma criatura que tinha destruído sua aldeia.

– V-você está mentindo! O Kyuubi foi morto pelo Yondaime Hokage! Além do mais, você não parece em nada com a raposa!

O sorriso maldoso do ruivo aumentou, antes de seu corpo ser envolvido por um manto de chakra vermelho e, antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, o homem tinha se transformado. Diante de seus olhos, ocupando a cela, estava uma imensa raposa de pelo vermelho escuro. Atrás da raposa, ele podia ver, nove caudas longas balançavam de um lado para outro.

– I-impossível… – murmurou Naruto, caindo no chão da masmorra, enquanto olhava para o demônio a sua frente em descrença.

– Essa é a minha verdadeira forma, mas eu também posso assumir uma forma humana. – Explicou Kyuubi, voltando a forma humana. – Pensei que seria melhor conversamos comigo nessa forma.

– Vo-você deveria estar morto! O Yondaime…

– Nenhum jutsu humano poderia ferir-me, muito menos me matar. – Declarou Kyuubi, cortando Naruto de forma firma. – O que o Yondaime fez, foi me selar. Usando uma criança recém-nascida como um sacrifício, e dando sua vida para fazê-lo, Yondaime convocou o Shinigami e me selou dentro da criança.

– Uma… criança recém-nascida…? – murmurou Naruto, não querendo acreditar nas palavras da raposa, nem na conclusão que sua mente estava formando. De repente, todo o ódio e desprezo que ele recebia dos aldeões, parecia receber uma explicação.

Kyuubi atacou Konoha no dia 10 de outubro, há cinco anos… no dia 10 de outubro, a aldeia comemorava a vitória e o sacrifício do Yondaime… Naruto tinha nascido no dia 10 de outubro… há cinco anos… isso significava que…

– Vejo que você é inteligente. Isso mesmo, você foi a criança usada pelo Yondaime para me selar. – Falou Kyuubi, um tom suave de irritação e malícia em sua voz. – Você me perguntou onde estamos: aqui é o lugar onde eu fui selado, dentro de você.

– Então… eu sou um monstro…? – murmurou Naruto, lagrimas de medo e angustia começando a se formar em seus olhos. Cada uma das palavras de ódio que ele tinha escutado, durante toda a sua curta vida, de repente, soando ainda mais alto em sua mente.

Kyuubi bufou ao escutar aquilo.

– Não seja idiota. Só porque estou selado em você, não nos faz a mesma pessoa. – Rosnou irritado, olhando para o garoto a sua frente. – Aqueles aldeões não saberiam diferencia um pedaço de carvão de um diamante.

Naruto piscou com as palavras da raposa.

Era tão estranho… sempre que ele escutava a história sobre o Kyuubi, ele imaginava um monstro assustador e sanguinário. Alguém que matava apenas por prazer e diversão. Mas o homem a sua frente, por mais intimidante que fosse, não parecia ser o mesmo monstro cruel que era retratado na história.

– Nee Kyuubi-san…

– Kurama. – Interrompeu irritado, enquanto se sentava no chão, com as pernas cruzadas.

– Kurama…? – repetiu confuso.

– Kyuubi é o nome que vocês, humanos, me deram. Kurama foi o nome que meu pai me deu. E use o ‘sama’, quando estiver falando comigo, gaki! – Sua voz soava rude, mas não havia nenhum tipo de maldade.

– Kurama-sama… – repetiu, antes que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seu rosto. – Nee Kurama-sama, porque você atacou Konoha há cinco anos?

Kurama não respondeu de imediato. Seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos pareciam distante, como se tentasse se recordar daquela noite.

– Wakaranai… – respondeu por fim, deixando um suspiro cansado escapar de seu lábios. – A última coisa que eu me lembro daquela noite, de ser atacado por um homem usando uma mascara laranja. Depois disso, é tudo nublado e confuso… é provável, que o homem que me atacou, tenha usando algum tipo de genjutsu poderoso, para conseguir me controlar.

– Genjutsu…?

– Técnica ilusória. Um tipo de jutsu que cria uma forte ilusão, para incapacitar o alvo. – Explicou Kurama.

– Então… você só atacou Konoha porque alguém estava te controlando. – Concluiu Naruto, um pouco surpreso, mas também feliz. Ele não tinha um monstro sanguinário selado dentro de seu corpo! – Nee Kurama-sama, porque você falou comigo hoje?

Kurama ergueu os olhos, para encarar o par de safiras brilhantes e inocentes a sua frente.

– Meu pai… ele também não era humano, mas ele foi o único a ensinar aos humanos o caminho do chakra. – Explicou Kurama, parecendo quase que nostálgico, enquanto falava. – Meu pai era… um homem gentil, que acreditava na paz e combatia o ódio. Em seu tempo, ele conseguiu unir nações e criar uma época de paz. Então, ele decidiu que era hora dele ‘morrer’ e deixar os humanos seguirem seu caminho. O problema é que humanos são seres ambíguos. Assim como podem compreender a paz, eles também podem ser controlados pelo ódio. Sem meu pai para guiá-los, não demorou muito para que os sentimentos negativos da humanidade começassem a corromper os ensinamentos de meu pai. Mesmo seus descendente humanos, foram corrompidos. Eu e meus irmãos fomos perseguidos… selados e usados como ‘armas’ por aldeias. Depois de sermos vitimas de tanto ódio… mesmo nós passamos a odiar.

Naruto sentiu um aperto em seu peito e uma forte vontade de chorar. Ele não gostava disso… de ódio. Parecia tão errado! E machucava a todos! Naruto sabia que o ódio que ele recebia dos aldeões lhe machucava… Kurama não tinha culpa de ter atacado a aldeia, mas as pessoas o culpavam e o odiavam, sem saber o que tinha realmente acontecido. Naruto sabia que deveria sentir raiva e ódio pelo o que o Yondaime tinha feito, mas ele não conseguia… a aldeia estava em perigo, muitas pessoas tinham morrido… ele fez o que precisava para proteger a todos. Naruto não era culpado e, ainda assim, as pessoas na vila o odiavam. Havia tanto ódio…

– Você entende, não é mesmo, gaki? – Comentou Kurama, sorrindo de lado.

– Sim… eu não gosto disso… desse ódio.

– Foi por isso que eu decidi falar com você. Durante cinco anos, você foi cercado pelo ódio, mas ainda assim nunca devolveu o ódio. Você é como meu pai. Antes de morrer, meu pai me disse: ‘Kurama, um dia, quando o mundo estiver mergulhado nas trevas, uma criança especial aparecerá. Ele terá os mesmos olhos que eu. Ajude-o a unir as pessoas outra vez.’ – Falou, sua voz parecendo um pouco mais pesada do antes, como se estivesse lutando para conter emoções, que não queria revelar. – No começo, eu não tinha notado. Mas com o tempo, quando vi que o ódio do mundo estava de afetando, eu olhei mais de perto. Você tem os mesmo olhos do meu pai, eles estão selados, mas estão lá.

– Os mesmo olhos… o que isso significa?

– Os olhos do meu pai tinham um poder especial, ele o nomeou de Rinnegan. Vocês, humanos, chamaram esse tipo de poder de Kekkei Genkai. Você também os tem, mas estão selados, o que te impede de despertar esse poder. – Explicou Kurama com calma. – Eu quero fazer um acordo, gaki.

– Que tipo de acordo, Kurama-sama?

– Vou treiná-lo. Vou te dar um poder maior do que o de qualquer um, usarei o meu chakra selado em você, e o transformarei em um youkai como eu. Irei quebrar o selo, que o impede de acessar seu kekkei genkai. E, juntos, vamos criar uma aldeia. Uma aldeia que lutará contra o ódio. Uma aldeia que será um lar para todos aqueles que são odiados, excluídos e ignorados. Juntos, gaki, vamos realizar o último desejo do meu pai.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Durante apenas um segundo, ele quis recusar. Ele queria ser o Hokage, para que todos em Konoha o reconhecessem. Esse tinha sido o seu sonho, que ele queria realizar já a algumas semanas. Hokage-jiji tinha ficado feliz e até mesmo lhe apoiado. Mas então, ele lembrou do ódio das pessoas naquela vila… como eles lhe olhavam… e de repente, Naruto soube que não seria capaz de suportar isso. Ainda mais sabendo que esse ódio era tão errado, voltado para ele por algo que não era sua culpa… nem mesmo culpa de Kurama. Talvez, criar uma aldeia fosse melhor. Naruto até mesmo podia imaginar! Um lugar grande e bonito, onde pessoas que eram como ele poderiam estar seguras e encontrar uma família…

– Eu aceito, Kurama-sama! Como vamos fazer isso.

Kurama sorriu de lado, parecendo satisfeito com a decisão do loiro.

– Primeiro, vamos te tirar dessa vila. Vou te levar para uma outra dimensão, chamada Daisansekai. Lá o tempo passa muito mais rápido, do que aqui. Vou treiná-lo durante 20 anos lá, o que será apenas um ano aqui. Vamos usar esse tempo para começar a criar nossa aldeia e depois a reunir as pessoas.

– E como vamos para lá?

– Feche os olhos e deixe tudo comigo. Tente não lutar contra a sensação. – Comandou Kurama.

Naruto concordou, fechando os olhos e deixando-se ser envolvido pelo chakra vermelho de Kurama, enquanto sentia uma estranha sensação de girar e ter seu corpo puxado.

O que Naruto não sabia era que, naquele momento, toda a aldeia foi capaz de sentir o chakra vermelho de Kurama. O mesmo chakra que tinha sido o pesadelo de todos há cinco anos. Os aldeões que gritavam do lado de fora de seu apartamento congelaram, mesmo os em sua porta ANBU caíram de joelhos, com a pressão do chakra demoníaco. Shinobis de toda a aldeia tremeram e recuaram com o poder da raposa. Em sua casa, o Sandaime Hokage tinha congelado em seu lugar por apenas um par de segundos, tentando negar o que estava sentido. Foi quando o chakra demoníaco explodiu e o caos percorreu a vila.

O Sandaime saiu de sua casa correndo, gritando para todos os shinobis correrem, evacuarem a vila e se prepararem para um ataque. Porém, quando chegaram no apartamento em que Naruto vivia, tudo o que o Sandaime encontrou, foi um monte de escombros. Não havia sinal da raposa e muito menos do menino que era seu Jinchūriki.

 

* * *

 

**_Oi gente, como vocês estão nesse domingo?_ **

**_Eu tive essa ideia na quinta-feira, e passei o ferido planejando-a. No próximo capítulo, vou postar um link para um fórum, onde vou colocar várias informações sobre a fic. Sobre a aparência humano do Kurama, basta imaginar um Sesshoumaru ruivo._ **

**_Espero que todos gostem e acompanhem a fic._ **

**_Beijinhos e até mais =3_ **


End file.
